Santa Modesta
Santa Modesta is the third invasion site of Destroy All Humans!. Overview Crypto first arrives here after he learns of the town's existence in Rockwell. It is depicted as a stereotypical 1950s American town with near-identical houses (each with a television aerial), a television station, a bowling alley, several diners, men wearing polyester jackets, and housewives walking around in robes. During his first visit to the town, Crypto tries to gain insight into the human social hierarchy. He read human minds to find and infiltrate the Mayor's pool party. He could either hypnotize someone into leading him to the party, or follow the conveniently-placed signs with arrows that point to the pool party. Crypto kills the mayor and the other guests, and when the police arrive, he obliterates them down to half-strength. Crypto later attempts to take over the town with televised mind control. It is during this time he catches a glimpse of the Majestic for the first time. They've enlisted a scientist named Sleepy Ernst to broadcast mind control signals to control their own people. Crypto wouldn't allow the humans to be Sleepy Ernst's guinea pigs, they should be his guinea pigs. But this plan backfires and makes the people's heads explode. He later retrieves the overloaded brain stems of the victims. Crypto comes upon Majestic-controlled fast food restaurants. He learns about their plans by reading the minds of the scientists (or destroying them and taking their briefcases). They are distributing mind control drugs to the humans who eat there in the hopes of making the population paranoid and aggressive. Crypto destroys the reastaurants and fends off an army convoy in the area. It is during this mission that Crypto captures a G-man and through interrogation, learns of another mind-control experiment in Rockwell and of a secret lab experimenting on Furon DNA at Area 42. The Furons come up with a plan to harness the massive power of television to brainwash the whole country, but they need a persona that the humans will trust. A human named Bert Whither fits their needs, but he has made himself scarce by the Majestic because of what Crypto did to Sleepy Ernst. A human crackpot scientist stumbles upon them and agrees to help them find Bert Whither. The player can choose between two ways to find him. The first is to follow the crackpot, endure his talking about his pointless hobbies, and read his mind when he wants you to, and in turn, gain information on how to enter the hiding place. He will eventually lead you to a cook who delivers food to Bert Whither, and who is allowed past the force fields. The player uses Holobob on him and enters the Majestic base without any problems. The second is to read the mind of the crackpot anyway, discard subtlety, and just shoot the gun turrets and the machine powering the force fields to enter the base. Crypto kidnaps Bert Whither and uses him to broadcast a radio message to the world that the aliens are here to "befriend all humans" and discredit the American government. Also, Crypto has had to protect the transmission towers from the military while doing it. On his final mission in the town, Crypto tests out his new Quantum Deconstructor on the city. Gallery 920589 20050621 790screen013.jpg Category:Invasion sites Category:Locations Category:Destroy All Humans! Category:Destroy All Humans! Invasion sites